Parker Lee
Parker Lee was Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie's roommate at Hearst College. She is a Capricorn and her hometown is in Denver, Colorado.http://www.myspace.com/vmarsparker Biography Parker is immediately welcoming to Mac, and wants to be good friends. When she meets Mac's good friend, Veronica, she says, "Mac's friends are my friends!" and welcomes Veronica with open arms. She enjoys partying and having a "good time", so when Veronica discovers Mac sitting outside her dorm room and Mac tells her that Parker is with a guy inside, Veronica has no reason to disbelieve her. Since their movie tickets are also inside the room, Veronica goes inside, trying her best to avoid interrupting Parker's "activities", gets the tickets, and leaves. That night, she stays in Mac's dorm room as she is too drunk to drive. They awake the next morning to Parker's screams as she looks at her own bald image in the mirror. Parker becomes the next victim of the rapist, who raped her and shaved her head. Veronica felt extremely guilty, as she had been in the room when Parker was raped and did nothing to stop it, although she had no way of knowing that it was a rape, due to Parker being drugged. Parker was, at first, extremely angry at Veronica because of this, but later become friends with her upon learning of Veronica's own rape at the hands of Cassidy Casablancas. Parker's parents immediately arrive to take her home, stating that they knew this would happen and that Parker is not fit to live on her own as an adult. Both Mac and Veronica are taken aback by their negative attitude in general and especially the lack of sympathy they demonstrate over their daughter's rape and the visual humiliation of her shaved head. Mac tells Parker that she should stay, as she can see that going back home is not a good idea in this case. Parker is touched, as before this Mac has not responded much to her overtures of friendship, and decides to stay. In episode 3.6, Parker went bowling with Veronica, Logan and Piz, and began to become attracted to Piz. However, when they went to visit Piz at his radio show, Parker met Mercer, the head of the gambling club which had been robbed in the previous episode, and realized that his cologne smelled just like the cologne she had smelled on her rapist. Veronica investigates further and finds a razor in Mercer's drawers...leading us to believe that perhaps Mercer is the Hearst College rapist. In the final episode of the first "arc" of Season 3, a Pi Sig party is held because Dean O'Dell reinstated the Greek houses. The Hearst rapist announces that he will choose his next victim at the party. Trying to help out her classmates, Parker hands out special coasters that allow a girl to see if her drink was spiked or not, and also "rape whistles" to blow in case there's an attempted rape. Later that night, Veronica finds out that Mercer is the rapist. Although she manages to hide the prospective victim in the closet, Mercer discovers her hiding under the bed covers. They fight and Veronica escapes from the room and falls down at Wallace and Piz's door. As Wallace and Piz are both at the party, trying to keep an eye out for the rapist, they cannot help her. Instead, she is found by Moe, who takes her to his dorm room. She then realises that Moe, who is in cahoots with Mercer, has drugged her drink. She crawls into the closet and tries to call her father but gets no answer. Veronica blows her whistle which brings Parker out of her room, shaken to hear the sound of the whistle. She then sees Mercer (the rapist) heading back to the room in which he and Moe are keeping Veronica, and immediately screams "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" This brings a dozen or so students into the hall to investigate, and Mercer runs away, followed by Moe. Parker runs into the room and finds Veronica on the floor, and calls for help. Therefore, had it not been for Parker and her "rape whistles", Veronica probably would have been the next rape victim, and the Hearst rapist would still be on the loose. Parker also had a brief romantic relationship with Logan Echolls, whom she hit it off with at a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt she participated in with Mac and her boyfriend. Although Logan was roped into it, he and Parker had a good time; they were then were seen eating together in the cafeteria. In "Papa's Cabin", both Logan and Parker, at separate times, ask Veronica for permission to date each other. However, the relationship soon runs into difficulties as Parker finds it difficult to understand Logan's moods and reasons for doing things. She asks Veronica for advice and Veronica does her best to help her. Parker and Logan plan to go away for the summer, which means that Parker will not have to spend the holidays with her controlling and overprotective parents. However, in "The Bitch is Back", Parker sees from Logan's intense protective reaction to the video of Veronica and Piz that he still has feelings for Veronica, and breaks up with him, leaving her single, miserable, and under her parents' thumb once more. Interests Parker enjoys hanging out with friends, going out, basketball, dating, movies, hot tubs, Hearst, volunteering and fashion. Her favorite musicians are The Black Eyed Peas, Nelly Furtado, Justin Timberlake and the Dave Matthews Band. Her favorite films are Titanic, Good Will Hunting, Almost Famous and Moulin Rouge!. She enjoys watching America's Next Top Model, American Idol, Gilmore Girls, E! True Hollywood Story, Extreme Makeover, Project Runway, The O.C., Queer Eye and Grey's Anatomy. Her favorite book is Stephen Chbosky's The Perks of Being a Wallflower, while her favorite author is Jane Austen and her hero is Madonna. She'd most like to meet Colin Farrell, Matthew McConaughey and Josh Hartnett.http://www.myspace.com/vmarsparker Quotes :"Don't pretend for a second to understand how I'm feeling." :"I like having sex." Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season Three *** Welcome Wagon *** My Big Fat Greek Rush Week *** Charlie Don't Surf *** Hi, Infidelity *** Spit & Eggs *** Show Me the Monkey *** Mars, Bars *** Papa's Cabin *** Un-American Graffiti *** I Know What You'll Do Next Summer *** The Bitch Is Back **Season Four ***Years, Continents, Bloodshed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Characters